


APH【立露】cheater like me

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文醉汉们的无疾而终的床上运动，话说回来丽丽也是很能喝的！标题出自我很喜欢的一首歌





	APH【立露】cheater like me

刚停下的雨在灰色水泥地里留下一个又一个镜子般的水塘，它们在漆黑的夜里折射着远处的霓虹灯。一个男人快步走过，胡乱的踏破了这片平静，他踩着这双沾满了泥水的皮鞋，艰难的爬上了层层阶梯，在熟悉的枣红色大门前停了下来。

他就站在那里，好像什么都没看，在不知目的为何的等待中，久久的沉默着。突然，无声的发令枪响起，男人用力的敲打大门，嘴里大叫着另一个男人的名字。随着上下挥舞的手臂和张合的嘴唇，浓郁的酒气在黑暗中蔓延开来。

“伊万！伊万！伊伊伊伊伊伊万！”醉汉高声喊叫，绷紧的手指密不透风，几乎要将那扇门击碎。这让人心惊肉跳的巨响持续了十几分钟，或者是几个小时，直到他尝试着去扭动门上的把手才停止。

门并没有锁上，男人笑了笑，扭开把手走了进去。大喊大叫让被酒精浸透的大脑更加晕眩，他几乎就要在蹒跚前进的步伐中摔倒，也有可能，是满地的酒瓶子让他走不了路。房间里没有开灯，唯一的光源是从窗口透进来的路灯的黄色，而伊万就躺在那里，他双颊绯红，醉眼惺忪的被自己制造的垃圾困在了角落，自言自语的说着，“托里斯？怪不得我觉得有人在叫我……”

那个叫托里斯的，踢开酒瓶，连滚带爬的把自己弄到了他的身边。“伊万？”他拍拍面前同为醉汉的伊万，使他看向自己，“我给你，给你带了点东西。”他站起来，从口袋里掏出一把刚从潮湿泥巴地里抓出来杂草和碎石子，将它们扔到了伊万的脸上，并且哈哈大笑起来。

“亲爱的。”他如此亲密的称呼地上的男人，“回来的路上我想买束花给你，但是，但是花店都关门了……我猜你更喜欢这些，嗝！这些沙土？”

伊万看了看自己的肩膀，他尽管醉了，但还没有失去神志。于是他站起来，握紧拳头想给托里斯先来那么一下。可是他们都喝得太醉了，伊万既没有打中托里斯，托里斯也没有躲过，他们就像两个架在一起的不倒翁一样摇晃着，跌跌撞撞的几步之后，又一起倒在了地上。

“伊万，伊万……”

托里斯拉住伊万挥舞过来手，亲吻他的拳头，好像并没有意识到他刚才是要揍自己。他断断续续的呼唤那个名字，而名字的主人没有任何反应，只是一味的想要摆脱托里斯的纠缠，好在他醉醺醺的脸上拍出响亮的巴掌。

他们互相拉扯着衣服，头发，任何能能抓到手里的东西。终于，托里斯摸到了伊万的脸，他用力将他扯过来，靠在自己的肩头，从眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，一路吻到了湿漉漉的嘴唇。而伊万也不再反抗，他拉住了托里斯的松开的衣领，让他和自己贴得紧紧的，尽可能的去享受伸进自己嘴里搅动的舌头。

细微的金属撞击声响起。伊万察觉到自己在拥抱中滚动了几下，现在他被压在下面，身上的托里斯不知道在干什么，漆黑一片中，他只能听到衣料摩擦的声音。

“滚开！”几乎是下意识的，他抬脚试图踹开面前的人，“我不和醉鬼做！”但那没有成功，他醉得太厉害了，踢出去的那脚软绵绵的，反而被抓住分开，露出了胀鼓鼓的裤裆。

“……伊万，伊万……”

托里斯半阖着眼，含糊的念着他的名字了，他看上去快要睡着了，只是那冰冷干燥的双手不安分的伸进了伊万的毛衣里。这具滚烫的身体在毫无章法胡乱拨弄的手指下更加强烈的燃烧起来。这不是酒精的原因，伊万知道，于是他拉过托里斯，继续同他接吻，一面又不得不曲起腿，好让自己胀痛的地方不被裤子绷住。

“去卧室，去……卧室。”在长得令人窒息的吻之后，伊万终于困难的爬了起来，托里斯马上搂住他，他们不愿意浪费任何一点的时间，更加用力的亲吻对方。甚至在纠缠着进入卧室，开始脱衣服的时候，都必须不断的接吻。

他们都醉了，所有没有人提出疑问，为什么他们像刚刚陷入热恋的年轻人一样，如此迫切的需要对方，似乎只有从吻中才能获得赖以生存的氧气一样。他们虽然做得多，但并不是每次都会接吻，因为在嘴唇一次一次的接触中，他们只能得到酒气或者是黏糊糊的口水，这在平时，只会让他们感到恶心而已。

就把这都归咎于酒精吧。伊万迷迷糊糊的想，他看到托里斯反常的脱掉了所有的衣服，连那件总是披着的衬衫都没有留下。他爬上来，把伊万的毛衣撩到胸口之上，毛衣下的是一件法兰绒衬衫，纽扣都被扯掉了，大咧咧的展开着，露出惨白的胸膛。

托里斯弯下身子亲吻了上去，用一只手抚摸伊万赤裸的下身。他很习惯做这种事，因为他们不断的重复着这样的行为。床边的柜子里有所有的工具，准备工作很快就做好了，但是也许是因为喝醉了，也许是太心急，或者是不习惯面对面的姿势，一开始的进入并不顺利。

伊万觉得难受，他觉得自己应该换个姿势。但托里斯不断的轻吻他的脸颊，用额头蹭着他的锁骨，却沉默着，什么温柔的话也没有说。酒精洗刷掉了他的理智，剩下的只有本能，于是伊万也不去管这件事了，他想要快活，越快越好。于是尽管不太舒适，他还是紧紧的抓住了托里斯的背，迫使他靠近自己。

得到了允许的托里斯粗鲁的摇动起来，而经过一段艰难扩张，那里变得越来越柔软，他知道很快他们都会觉得非常舒服。但这个时候伊万突然放开了他，倒在枕头里，将握紧的拳头放在脸上，轻轻的颤抖起来。

托里斯不知道是不是自己哪里做得不对，他想不起来，只觉得自己的后背火辣辣的疼。

在几秒的沉默之后，伊万把颤抖变成了小声的哭泣。

托里斯摸了摸自己的背，他只觉得手指黏糊糊的，有股血腥味。周围太暗，看不清楚，他猜测伊万没控制好力度，抓破了自己的背，但却不明白对方为什么会这样的难受。伊万在干什么？托里斯艰难的思考着，他害怕自己的头突然疼起来，就像以往他们上床时那样。

“……我并不是，并不想……我……”

伊万小声的在说着什么，托里斯只听到断断续续的几个词，突然，他明白过来，伊万摸到了自己背上鞭挞之后留下的旧伤痕，并且再次弄破了它们。只是，托里斯不懂，这些时常被伊万嘲笑的耻辱象征为什么会让他哭起来。他是回想起了什么，还是单纯的喝醉了？

托里斯不知道。平常伊万酒疯发得太厉害的时候，他就会把这个醉鬼扔下让他自己去折腾。他会默默的走出去，洗把澡然后离开。但是今天酒精和欲望控制了他，他脑袋空空的，什么都没想就把伊万简单的翻了过来，想从后面进入他。

但是伊万哭得更厉害了，他蜷缩着，双手握拳交叉在胸口，又不断回头看托里斯，好像他会在他背后做什么可怕的事。“……这不是我的意愿，我并不想伤害你，但是，但是……所以……所……”

“没事了，没事了，伊万。”托里斯按住他的头，擦掉那些溢出眼眶的泪水，“我已经好了。”他拨开黏在伊万前额的头发，小声的对他说，“你摸得出来的，伤口都好了，它们早就愈合了。”

“它们没有！它们发着烫，像岩浆一样，要把我的手臂烙出洞！”

“不不不……听我说……”

托里斯想把他拉起来，让他好好看看自己的后背。但伊万始终在哭泣，他好像醉得产生了幻觉，对托里斯每一次的触碰都回以一阵抽搐，就像是，托里斯的手指都变成了刀锋。

“好了，好了……”托里斯贴着伊万的背脊，他不断亲吻那张胡言乱语的嘴唇，然后又按住伊万的腰，温柔的一寸一寸进入他。“我不会报复你，更不会弄伤你，伊万……看看，我赤身裸体的，没有刀，没有枪，我怎么能够……”

托里斯缓慢的进入到了最里面，他没有动，反而用双手抱住了身下的男人，将自己的脸贴在他的肩胛骨上，“你也不会伤害我的，伊万，那些都过去了。”

“可我说谎，托里斯，我说谎了！我想请求你的原谅，所以刚才才说自己不是故意要伤害你……但是，但是，托里斯……”伊万又开始发抖，他的脸朝着下面，不断有分不清是汗水还是泪水的液体从上面滴下，落到雪白的被单里。“我说谎了，我抽打你，只是因为我想这么做！我曾经多么渴望把你的头割下来，放到纯银的盘子里，看流淌的鲜血慢慢凝结变得像蜂蜜一样粘稠……我要看它们缓慢的流下桌子，因为托里斯，因为我恨你，我恨你！”

“但那都是过去的事了，不对吗？”托里斯的声音一如既往的温柔，他吻了吻伊万的肩膀和后颈，吻着和自己同样有着大大小小疤痕的皮肤，他亲吻自己亲手留下的，也吻那些由其他人弄出来的。“你伤害过我，我也过恨你，但那是以前的事了……而现在，伊万，我爱你。”他紧紧的贴住他背，尽可能的使自己的心靠近伊万的。

伊万逐渐的平静了下来，他不再颤抖，和托里斯一起感觉着彼此的心跳。

“感觉到了？我们都活着，没有被对方的憎恨杀死。”托里斯扭动了一下，带动了自己在伊万体内的东西，“看，我们在一起，这么亲密的在一起，伊万，这是为什么呢？因为现在，我们都爱着对方。”

伊万终于回过了头，他的眼里还有泪水，但嘴已经笑了起来。酒精让人发疯，让人像孩子一样哭泣，但也能给人一颗勇敢的心，去说出他们平时不敢说的话，“是的，是的，我爱你托里斯。我是多么害怕你会因为过去的事厌恶我，托里斯……我该说什么呢……”他控制不住眼泪，尽管他是微笑着的，觉得无比快乐，它们还是自动的溢出来。

“托里斯，我有太多的话要告诉你，但是，那都没有意义，我只想不断的对你说：我爱你。”

“好的，伊万。我们不会再做以前的那种蠢事了，我们会永远在一起……”托里斯再也无法忍受，他摇动起来，用一次一次的进入证明自己说的话。

伊万把托里斯拉过来，拼命的和他接吻，只在换气的间隙不停的说着，“我保证，我保证……”

就这样，他们交换满是酒精味道的吻，在激烈的抽动中不断的说着那样的话。

但那都是醉话，他们是两个醉汉，酒精让他们发疯，并且不会留下什么。明天是新的一天，等待他们的只有头疼和脏床单。他们会忘记一切，一次次的去重复发生过的事情，留下新的伤口。但那又怎样呢，他们现在干净得像初生的婴儿一样，靠得紧紧的，心中充满着喜悦和感动。忘掉酒精的作用，就把它当作是真的，也不去管明天和看不到的未来，至少在这个夜晚，或是说曾经有一次，他们是如此的深爱着对方。

END

《cheater like me》

你最喜欢的电影  
其实他们都是在哄你  
他们并不是为你演  
只是希望你伤心  
其实我并不是机器人  
不会一直都陪着你  
等到世界都毁灭  
没有谁和谁在一起  
就算说了太多  
你也不会相信  
让我再说一遍  
我愿意  
总有一天我会离开你  
总有一天我会抛弃你  
总有一天我会伤害你  
伤害你

**Author's Note:**

> 说点和文无关的，以前喜欢的国内乐队，身边也没有同好，感觉好像根本没有人知道，过去就自己一个人听听，也是好几年没听了，今年突然冒了出来，发现原来也是有人喜欢的嘛觉得非常吃惊（没有礼貌，找到以前的MP3听听，顿时感觉，青春又回来了www然后就想到了这篇文，然后就爬回老坑翻起了旧账，然后就整理起了旧文，然后就开了这个账号……
> 
> 总觉得是个非常奇妙的经历，虽然我没有看那档节目，但是突然在外面听到过去一直听的歌，又看到现场表演的花絮，当时年纪小从来没有看过现场，歌听了很多遍，现场还是第一次看还有点小激动，然后意识到转眼十多年过去了，不禁感叹一下


End file.
